Afterlife
by Zophia Maev Evans
Summary: Sévérus est mort. Mais quel est donc cet étrange lieu appelé Soul Society ? Sévérus découvre bien malgré lui que même dans la mort on ne peut jamais être tranquille. Afin de se construire une après-vie confortable, il intègre l'Académie des Shinigami, puis le Gotei 13. Mais à travers les épreuves que lui apporte cette nouvelle vie, sera-t-il capable d'aimer de nouveau ?


**Bonsoir !**

 **Me voici avec cette fois un crossover Bleach/Hp.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Je précise que rien n'est à moi si ce n'est l'intrigue. Les persos appartiennent respectivement à JKRowling et Tite Kubo.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Nésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser, promis je mors pas ^^**

* * *

 **Afterlife**

La douleur était insoutenable, le poison de Nagini se répandait rapidement dans son système sanguin. Harry venait de partir avec ses souvenirs et sa conscience ne tenait qu'à un fil. Doucement, la douleur reflua et la vie lui échappa. L'inconscience l'accueillit et lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau il fut surpris de se retrouver au-dessus de son corps mort. Il était toujours habillé de la même manière mais maintenant une chaîne lui sortait de la poitrine, curieux et avouons-le, un peu paniquer aussi, il tira dessus. Une douleur aveuglante le fit immédiatement lâché prise. Reprenant son souffle que la douleur avait coupé, Sévérus pris conscience d'une personne se tenant à ses côtés. Le douleur refluant, il se releva et dévisagea l'homme.

Celui-ci d'une origine japonaise flagrante portait un kimono noir et avait un katana attaché à la hanche gauche. Ce dernier ayant remarqué l'attention que lui portait Sévérus sourit légèrement et se présenta :

« Bonjour, je suis Mori Ryûsuke. J'ai le déplaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes effectivement mort. »

Sévérus ne dit rien mais son expression ne laissait point de place à l'interprétation, il semblait évident qu'il était mort étant donné qu'il ne puisse survivre en pleine bataille avec un tel afflux de venin de serpent dans le sang. L'homme sembla comprendre que le discours habituel ne serait pas de mise face à cet homme et continua :

« Hum, oui… Euh, je suis ce qu'on appelle un Shinigami, un ange de la mort. »

A cette introduction Sévérus haussa de nouveau un sourcil mais ne daigna répondre au Shinigami. Pas déranger pour deux sous du silence de Sévérus, l'homme continua tranquillement :

« Etant donné le haut taux de mort ici, j'ai été dépêché par le Capitaine-Commandant du Gotei 13 de la Soul Society pour faire passer les âmes. Je vais donc effectuer ce qu'on appelle le Konsō sur vous pour vous permettre d'aller à la Soul Society où vous pourrez commencer votre vie de mort. »

Traitant toutes les nouvelles informations, Sévérus fronça les sourcils légèrement inquiet de ce qui l'attendrait dans cette nouvelle « vie ». Il soupira doucement, planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et acquiesça son consentement pour le Konsō. Compréhensif, le Shinigami ne dit rien et dégaina son Zanpakuto, ce qui fit reculer légèrement Sévérus sur ses gardes ses instincts de combattant et d'espion toujours acéré. Un rictus moqueur fit son apparition sur le visage de Ryûsuke qui finit par lui expliquer que le Konsō était effectué avec le pommeau du katana apposé sur le front de l'âme à enterrer. Se détendant de nouveau Sévérus s'avança vers l'homme pour recevoir le Konsō. Il ferma alors les yeux et attendit, se préparant en même temps pour cette nouvelle étape pleine de mystère.

Il sentit le pommeau être apposé sur son front, accueillit avec un léger rictus les paroles de bon voyage du Shinigami, puis une lumière aveuglante l'engloba avant qu'il ne se sente si léger qu'il aurait facilement pu être emporté par un vent soudain. Le voyage fut long et court d'une manière intangible et déroutante. Si bien qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que ses pieds touchaient un sol dur et sablonneux. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et fut surpris de découvrir un village japonais sorti tout droit d'un vieux film. Ne sentant plus ses vêtements habituels il inspecta sa nouvelle tenue.

Il était habillé d'un yukata noir avec des liserées argent aux manches et était pied nus. Un autre Shinigami se tenait devant lui, attendant patiemment qu'il retrouve ses esprits. Une fois son attention portée sur l'homme, ce dernier l'interpella :

« Yo ! Bienvenu à la Soul Society. Je me nomme Aoki Nobusuke, je suis le shinigami chargé d'accueillir les âmes à la Soul Society et de leur attribuer un district. »

Sévérus le fixa, se demandant si tous les Shinigamis étaient autant joyeux. Il s'étonna tout de même ne pas avoir de difficulté de compréhension, notamment parce qu'il n'avait jamais appris le japonais. Il semblait, toutefois, que ce soit la langue usuel ici, mais il supposa que toutes les âmes étaient égales dans la mort alors il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça pour le moment. Le Shinigami semblait attendre une réaction de sa part, toutefois pas vraiment enclin à socialiser il se contenta de le fixer et soulever un sourcil lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il attendait. Pas plus perturber par le silence de Sévérus c'est toujours avec un ton enjoué qu'il continua :

« Je vois, vous n'êtes pas un bavard vous hein ? Bon, vous serez loger à Bakeneko1, le 78ème district Ouest, pas un des meilleurs districts mais certainement pas le pire non plus, vous y survivrez ! »

Sur ces paroles le Shinigami éclata de rire, lui tendit un papier avec le numéro de son district et le dirigea vers un groupe d'âme qui vivrait dorénavant dans le même endroit que lui. Certaines âmes de son groupe avaient commencé à faire connaissance avec leur futur « voisin », d'autres essayèrent de l'approcher mais son air revêche et son regard noir les éloigna rapidement. La journée s'étira en longueur et finalement ils furent enjoints à suivre un Shinigami qui les dirigea vers leur nouveau quartier. Au début la différence entre les districts étaient infimes mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignèrent de leur point de départ, qu'il apprit plus tard était Junrinan le 1er district Ouest, la différence se fit plus flagrante et il eut l'impression de retrouver le décor de son enfance en plus… japonais.

La noirceur et le manque flagrant de lois régentant les lieux lui firent bien comprendre que la vie serait rude et que ses compétences lui seraient grandement utiles s'il voulait survivre ici. Une fois arrivé dans leur district le Shinigami les laissèrent en plein milieu du quartier en leur souhaitant une bonne fin de journée. Sévérus fut grandement outré de l'abandon total dans lequel les Shinigamis laissaient les nouveaux arrivants. Apparemment c'était la loi du plus fort qui prédominait la vie dans le Rukongai et Sévérus avait bien l'intention de survivre et même de vivre sa mort. Il avait longtemps voir quasiment toute sa vie été sous le joug d'un ou plusieurs « maîtres » et maintenant qu'il était mort il avait bien l'intention d'en jouir pleinement. Il déambula dans les rues de son nouveau quartier à la recherche d'un endroit où dormir, la nuit tombant et ne connaissant pas les conditions météorologiques des nuits au « paradis » il préférait avoir un toit sur la tête pour sa première nuit ici.

* * *

Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivé dans le Rukongai, le 78ème district avait longtemps été sa « maison », enfin s'était surtout un endroit familier au début qui lui avait permis d'exercé ses compétences d'espionnage pour en savoir plus sur le fonctionnement des choses ici. Il avait passé les premières années à dormir un peu partout de sec et caché, à l'abri des voleurs et autres « criminels », cherchant à manger en matinée et des informations le reste du temps. C'est ainsi qu'il avait appris que si une âme avait faim elle avait alors un Reiryoku soit une énergie spirituelle élevé et qu'elle pouvait alors s'en servir comme arme si elle l'était suffisamment. La plupart des personnes du Rukongai qui en avait finissait par postuler au concours d'entrée à l'Académie des Shinigamis. Sévérus avait donc découvert qu'il avait ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir postuler. Toutefois, il en avait décidé autrement pour le moment, attendant de maîtriser ses pouvoirs ou tout du moins être assez familier avec eux avant de s'en servir de manière concrète.

Lors de ses pérégrinations à la recherche d'information, il était devenu familier avec le fonctionnement interne du Sereitei, du Gotei 13 et de la Chambre des 46 Bureau de Chūo. Il lui manquait certainement des informations plus important mais dans l'ensemble et trouver à partir du Rukongai, on pouvait dire qu'il était sûrement le plus informer de tous ici. Ses recherches d'informations l'avaient amené à découvrir aussi les différents terrains que les Shinigamis utilisaient dans le Rukongai pour s'entrainer. Il avait donc espionné l'entrainement au Kidō des simples Shinigamis et de leurs supérieurs, ainsi que les entrainements au corps à corps et au Katana. Sévérus avait essayé de reproduire et de s'entrainer sur ce qu'il voyait mais mise à part pour le Kidō, il était difficile de s'entrainer seul. Il avait toutefois instauré une routine afin de muscler son corps et construire son endurance. Mais son entrainement s'était surtout basé sur le Kidō et contrôlé son Reiatsu afin de masquer sa présence lors de ses sessions d'espionnage.

Maintenant, il se jugeait assez prêt pour tenter l'adhésion à l'Académie, de plus sa vie devenait de plus en plus compliquer dans le Rukongai. Malgré sa discrétion, ses origines étrangères étaient souvent cause de méfiance et il devenait de plus en plus difficile de se procurer de quoi survivre. Sévérus se dirigea donc en ce nouveau matin au centre d'admission de l'Académie située dans le 1er district Ouest, un peu nerveux mais déterminer à changer ses conditions de vie, c'est d'un pas assuré qu'il rentra dans le bâtiment. Il se dirigea vers le bureau derrière lequel ronflait bruyamment un Shinigami confortablement installé sur sa chaise en bascule sur ses pieds arrière, les pieds sur le bureau devant lui. Sévérus essaya une première fois d'attirer son attention en raclant discrètement sa gorge. Attention qui fût largement ignoré. Soufflant de mécontentement Sévérus entreprit d'être un peu plus vocal.

« Bonjour ! » Tressaillement de l'œil du Shinigami endormi, mais aucunes autres réactions. Clairement irrité cette fois-ci, Sévérus fit le tour du bureau et donna un violent coup dans l'un des pieds de la chaise qui se renversa. En chutant le Shinigami heurta violemment le sol de la tête et poussa un cri à réveiller un Hollow sous le coup du choc et de la surprise. Sévérus reprit sa place devant le bureau, attendant patiemment que le Shinigami se relève. C'est en beuglant que celui-ci se mit debout, frottant le dos de sa tête qui avait embrassé le sol, cherchant des yeux qui avait osé lui faire ça pendant sa sieste. Voyant le sorcier il s'exclama :

« Oye ! Enfoiré ! Pour qui tu te prends à t'en prendre à un Shinigami comme ça ! »

Levant élégamment son sourcil et lui décernant un de ses habituels regards noirs, Sévérus ne prit pas la peine de répondre aux braillements de son vis-à-vis et s'adressa à lui d'un ton calme et posé :

« Bonjour, je viens m'inscrire aux tests d'admission à l'Académie. » Rogue fit monter son Reiatsu quelques instants, voulant calmer son interlocuteur rapidement. Ce dernier décontenancé de l'afflux de Reiatsu soudain n'osa plus rien dire. Un nouveau raclement de gorge discret de Sévérus lui remit les idées en place et c'est avec un regard fuyant qu'il prit en charge les démarches d'inscription.

« Bien, voici les horaires de vos examens de Zanjutsu2, Hakuda3, Hohō4 et Kidō, elles auront lieu ici dans les salles du Dojo derrière ce bâtiment. Vous commencerez par le Zanjutsu dans une heure, vous aurez donc le temps de vous changer et de prendre un bokken. »

Sévérus hocha de la tête en remerciement et se dirigea vers les vestiaires du Dojo pour se préparer. Le matin se passa un peu comme il l'avait prévu, n'ayant pas eu de partenaire d'entraînement pour le Zanjutsu et l'Hakuda, il démontra avoir les bases, de la force et de l'endurance. Puis vînt les examens d'Hohō et de Kidō auxquels il excella. Ces examens lui prirent la majeure partie de la journée et les résultats ne seraient donner qu'à la fin de la session des admissions dans un mois.

* * *

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait passé les épreuves et été accepté à l'Académie. Aujourd'hui il avait passé l'épreuve finale et, s'il était accepté, serait affecté à une division. Il était plutôt fier d'en être arrivé là au bout de trois ans. L'Académie avait un programme en six ans. Même s'il n'était pas rare que des Shinigamis passent l'examen final plus tôt, c'était assez significatif pour que les étudiants en fassent tout un foin. Sévérus avait toujours été un homme plutôt taciturne et solitaire de son vivant, ce fait n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis sa mort. Il n'avait pas vraiment socialisé durant ses trois années à l'Académie. Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas passer trois ans sans parler à personne, même si ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé, mais il n'avait jamais construit de lien proche avec ses camarades étudiants. Il n'en voyait pas non plus la nécessité étant donné qu'ils seraient tous dispersés dans les différentes divisions. Il préférait de loin construire des liens forts avec les shinigamis de sa division.

Il attendait actuellement devant le bureau de Gengorō Ōnabara, chef instructeur de la 1ère classe : la classe spéciale accéléré, à laquelle il avait été intégré à son entrée à l'Académie. La cérémonie de graduation s'était déjà déroulé, il était maintenant impatient de savoir s'il serait accepté dans la division qu'il avait postulée. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur un de ses camarades de classe qui lui indiqua d'entrer à son tour. Sévérus pénétra dans le bureau d'Ōnabara, refermant la porte derrière lui il prit le temps de souffler, évacuant un peu de la tension qui l'habitait. Il se retourna et s'avança vers le bureau auquel était installé son chef instructeur qu'il salua et attendit.

« Bien, Sévérus. Tout d'abord, toutes mes félicitations pour votre diplôme. Cela a été un honneur pour moi d'avoir enseigner à un étudiant particulièrement doué.

\- Je vous remercie chef instructeur Ōnabara, cela a été un honneur pour moi également d'être enseigner par vous.

Ōnabara s'octroya un léger sourire devant son élève puis continua.

\- Il me semble que tu as fait une demande pour intégrer la quatrième division.

\- C'est exacte, Monsieur.

\- Tu seras alors heureux d'apprendre qu'ils ont également demandé à ce que tu intègres leur rang quand ils ont appris que tu serais diplômé cette année. Cela a sans aucun doute été l'affectation la plus simple de ma carrière.

Le chef instructeur laissa échapper un léger rire, Sévérus s'accorda le droit de sourire de la situation avant de parler.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi, Monsieur. Je suis conscient de mes forces et faiblesses, il a été simple pour moi de savoir que la quatrième division serait la plus adapté à mes compétences.

\- Certes, mais tu aurais aussi très bien fait dans la deuxième. Ils ont d'ailleurs essayé de t'avoir dans leur rang mais comme vous étiez d'accord pour la quatrième – aussi bien toi que le capitaine Unohana – le capitaine-commandant Yamamoto a accordé ta demande. Tu commenceras donc dès demain en tant que cinquième siège de la quatrième division. Il y a quelques autres shinigamis de ta promotion qui y seront aussi intégrés. Le vice-capitaine Kotetsu viendra vous chercher dans la cour dans deux heures, elle vous montrera vos nouveaux logements et vous fera visiter la quatrième division pour que tout se passe en douceur lors de votre prise de position.

\- Très bien, je tacherais d'être prêt alors.

\- Fait donc ça Sévérus, prends aussi le temps de dire au revoir à tes camarades. Tu peux y aller, sauf si tu as des questions ?

\- Non, aucune Monsieur.

\- Bien, vas-y alors et rends-nous fière mon garçon.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, Monsieur. Bonne journée. »

Sévérus se retourna et quitta le bureau du chef instructeur Ōnabara, un léger pincement au cœur de quitter un des hommes qu'il était venue à apprécier et respecter au cours de sa formation. Brutal mais pédagogue, l'homme lui avait appris beaucoup et cela avait été un plaisir de redevenir pour quelques temps un simple élève. Il se rappelait vaguement que de son vivant il avait été professeur de potion mais il n'en tirait que des sentiments négatifs d'ennui et d'irritation. Mais c'était du passé, il devait se concentrer sur l'avenir et son intégration dans le Gotei 13, et plus spécifiquement dans la quatrième division. Il avait été étonné de savoir qu'il obtiendrait un siège aussi élevé dès sa prise de poste. Il devait avoir impressionné et le capitaine Unohana et le capitaine commandant Yamamoto pour être aussi bien placé à sa sortie de l'Académie. En tout cas, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il retourna donc à son dortoir faire son sac puis rejoignit la cour. Il s'installa sur un banc et entreprit de continuer la lecture du livre commencé il y a plusieurs jours sur divers méthodes de soin des blessures infligées par des Hollows aux pouvoirs particuliers connus.

Bientôt, les deux heures s'écoulèrent et différents rassemblements se formèrent dans la cour. Sévérus les observa, attendant l'apparition du vice-capitaine Kotetsu. Beaucoup de ses camarades discutaient, s'enlaçaient, se disaient au revoir et promettaient de garder contact. Le brun soupira avant de se lever et se diriger vers son groupe, le lieutenant devrait bientôt arriver et valait mieux qu'il soit avec son groupe. Autant former dès à présent une unité unie. Seulement quelques minutes de plus passèrent avant l'arrivée du lieutenant, minutes qu'il passa à socialiser un minimum avec ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Apprenant leur nom et la position qu'ils s'étaient vu octroyer dans la division. La plupart n'en avait pas mais quelques-uns avaient reçu un siège, bien que plus bas que lui cela restait assez mémorable pour qu'il s'en souvienne.

Le vice-capitaine Kotetsu les accueillit chaleureusement lorsqu'elle arriva, elle leur expliqua un peu comment se déroulerait leur première semaine puis ils se dirigèrent vers les quartiers de la quatrième division. La journée passa relativement vite, entre la visite et l'installation dans leur quartier d'habitation jouxtant le bâtiment de la division. Comparé aux autres divisions, leurs quartiers étaient les plus près du bâtiment dans le cas où une urgence requerrait l'entièreté des shinigamis de la division. Sévérus ressentait pour la première fois depuis bien des années, l'empressement et l'excitation de la nouveauté. Sa nouvelle vie commençait ici, en tant que cinquième siège de la quatrième division des Treize armées de la Cour.

* * *

« Lieutenant Rogue, vous êtes demandé auprès du Capitaine Unohana. C'est une urgence.

\- Très bien. »

Sévérus changea brusquement de direction pour se diriger vers l'endroit dont il pouvait sentir se dégager le reiatsu de son capitaine. Cela faisait presque une année que Sévérus était entrée dans la quatrième division, il avait rapidement gravit les échelons de sa place de cinquième siège à celui de lieutenant, soit troisième siège. Il était devenu une référence en matière de poison en tout genre et comment les soignés. Son expérience en tant que maître des potions dans son ancienne vie ainsi que les maintes discussions avec son Zanpakuto Hebidoku5 l'avait beaucoup aidé à aiguiser ses compétences. Sévérus atteignit rapidement sa destination en quelques pas de shunpo.

« Capitaine Unohana, vous m'avez fait appeler.

\- C'est exact Sévérus, j'ai besoin que tu te rends rapidement aux urgences. Le vice-capitaine Ise a été blessé par un étrange hollow. D'après les premiers tests effectués, il semblerait que ses capacités soient affiliées à une race particulière de serpent que nous ne connaissons pas. Je ne doute pas que tu sauras quoi faire. Mais hâtes-toi, son état empire de minute en minute.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi Capitaine. »

Sévérus se détourna de sa capitaine et fit rapidement son chemin à travers la division. Les urgences grouillaient de blessés en tout genre. Il intercepta un de ses coéquipiers pour lui demander où se trouvait son patient et fit rapidement son chemin à travers tout ce petit monde.

C'est d'un pas vif qu'il se retrouva dans un couloir bordant le quartier des urgences destiné au cas grave. Sévérus regarda l'homme qui faisait les cents pas devant ce qui devait sûrement être la chambre de sa patiente. Son habituel kimono rose fleurie n'était nulle part en vue, son haori était déchiré à plusieurs endroits mais il n'arborait aucunes blessures visibles. Le capitaine de la huitième division semblait très inquiet de l'état de son vice-capitaine.

Pour le coup, Sévérus le découvrait sous un nouveau jour. Il avait beaucoup entendu parler de lui et surtout de la réputation de dragueur coureur de jupon infini que Kyoraku Shunsui avait. Mais le voir là, à faire les cents pas, il découvrait le côté soucieux du bien-être de ses subordonnés. Il découvrait un homme loin d'être égoïste. Il s'approcha de lui et remarqua de suite le moment où le capitaine prit connaissance de sa présence. L'homme s'arrêta de parcourir le bout de couloir devant la porte de sa vice-capitaine et s'adressa à lui.

« Je m'attendais à voir le Capitaine Unohana.

\- Je suis désolé de vous décevoir mais ce n'est que son lieutenant. Le capitaine est occupé avec d'autres blessés. Elle m'a spécifiquement fait mander pour son cas. Soyez toutefois assuré que je suis celui dont le vice-capitaine Ise ait besoin à l'heure actuelle.

\- Vous êtes un spécialiste des poisons ?

\- C'est exacte. Maintenant que cela est réglé, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une patiente à voir. »

Sévérus ne fit pas plus cas de la présence du capitaine et entra dans la chambre de la vice-capitaine. Il y passa plusieurs heures pendant lesquels Sévérus administra les premiers soins afin de maintenir la vice-capitaine Ise en vie, puis plusieurs autres encore où il chercha un anti-venin. Il finit enfin par arriver à en produire un qu'il administra rapidement à sa patiente. Exténué, il s'accorda une pause auprès d'elle, surveillant son état, veillant à ce qu'elle réponde bien au traitement. Dans plusieurs heures, il lui ferait les soins spécifiques qui guériraient son énergie spirituelle endommagée, mais pour le moment son anti-venin se chargeait d'éliminer le venin. Il en avait gardé un échantillon pour le registre des soins et un autre qu'il enverrait à la douzième division. Soupirant, Sévérus se leva, prêt à affronter un capitaine inquiet. Il ouvrit la porte sur un Capitaine Kyoraku faisant de nouveau les cents pas. Ce dernier s'arrêta quand il vit la porte ouverte et Sévérus dans l'encadrement.

« Alors ? Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Mieux. J'ai réussi à la stabiliser, ce qui m'a laissé le temps de trouver un anti-venin adapté. Pour le moment, l'anti-venin agit. Il faudra encore quelques heures avant que tout le venin soit annihilé mais elle est hors de danger. Elle semble bien réagir au traitement, j'ai bonne espoir qu'elle soit complètement remise d'ici la fin de la semaine. Son énergie spirituelle sera la plus longue à soigner. Elle a été endommagée par le venin du hollow, je ne pourrais commencer les soins dessus que lorsque tout le venin sera éliminé.

\- Eh bien, vous êtes plus bavard que ce qu'on dit de vous mon cher. Je suis heureux de savoir que ma chère Nanao est entre de bonne main. »

Sévérus nota de suite le changement d'attitude du capitaine. D'inquiet, il était devenu taquin et dragueur. Apparemment, sa réputation n'avait pas entendu parler de son côté coureur de pantalon.

« De belles mains, apparemment. J'en serai jaloux. Que diriez-vous de venir boire un verre avec moi ce soir.

\- Non merci. J'ai d'autre patient à voir et votre vice-capitaine a surveillé. Si vous voulez la voir vous pouvez rester un peu mais elle a besoin de repos. Soyez tranquille et ne reste qu'une heure. Je repasserais à ce moment-là pour voir comment évolue son état.

\- A dans une heure alors beau brun, peut-être que je réussirais à te convaincre à ce moment-là. Répondit Shunsui d'un ton charmeur.

\- J'en doute fort Capitaine. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Sévérus s'éloigna de lui pour vaquer à ses occupations et patients du jour. L'heure se passa relativement vite et il se retrouva de nouveau devant la chambre de la vice-capitaine de la huitième division. Il espérait vainement que le capitaine soit retourné à ses occupations, après tout il avait une division à diriger. Mais vu le caractère du capitaine et ce qu'il en avait entendu, il faisait rarement ce pour quoi il avait été nommé. Il restait toutefois un bel homme et Sévérus n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se retrouver sur son tableau de chasse quel que soit l'attirance qu'il pouvait avoir pour lui. Soufflant un bon coup pour se détendre, Sévérus prit son courage à deux mains, l'agrippant bien, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre.

« Je vois que vous êtes toujours la Capitaine Kyoraku, n'avez-vous pas une division à gérer ?

\- Je dois bien être là pour t'inviter à boire un verre mon cher Sévérus. Répondit le Capitaine de la huitième sans se départir de son sourire charmeur. Sévérus continua sans tenir compte de l'intervention du brun et ausculta sa patiente sous l'œil observateur du capitaine.

\- Bien, le venin devrait être totalement évacué d'ici demain matin. Elle n'a aucune réaction négative au traitement. Je vais lui en redonner une dose pour la nuit avec une légère dose d'antidouleur.

Kyoraku l'observa s'occuper de sa nièce sans rien dire. Cherchant à trouver un moyen l'empêchant de refuser son invitation. Plongé dans ses pensées il faillit manquer le départ de Sévérus.

« Tu pars déjà très cher ?

\- En effet, j'ai fini mes soins et j'ai d'autres occupations pour le reste de la journée.

\- Mais tu n'as pas encore accepté de boire un verre en ma compagnie.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

\- Laisse-moi te remercier correctement pour avoir sauvé ma nièce. Joins-toi à moi ce soir pour un dîner.

\- Ah parce que maintenant c'est un dîner ? Ça n'était encore qu'un verre quand je suis arrivé.

\- C'est plus intime un dîner et puis le sauvetage de ma nièce vaut plus qu'un simple verre. Tout autant que le plaisir de ta compagnie. »

Sévérus ne sut que répondre, le capitaine semblait sincère dans sa volonté de le remercier et semblait réellement vouloir être en sa compagnie. Le silence s'éternisa pendant que Sévérus pesait le pour et le contre. Il ne remarqua donc pas le capitaine s'approcher de lui. Ce n'est que lorsque deux bras fort encerclèrent sa taille qu'il sortit de ses songes.

« Lâchez-moi Capitaine.

\- Voyons très cher, j'essaye juste de te convaincre d'accepter ma demande sincère et sans arrière-pensée. Ou si peu…

\- Très bien. Mais juste un dîner. Rien de plus.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre ça. Je vais sûrement te demander de me revoir à la fin de la soirée.

\- Vous pouvez toujours tenter. Rien ne dit que j'accepterai.

\- En effet, mais ça n'en est que plus excitant, mon cher. »

Sévérus soupira d'exaspération, se dégagea des bras du brun et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de la franchir, il s'adressa une dernière fois au capitaine.

« Attendez-moi à l'entrée de la quatrième ce soir à 8h30 tapante, je ne supporte pas les retardataires. »

C'est sur le rire enjoué du barbu qu'il s'éloigna dans le couloir pour poursuivre ses activités. Sévérus fut plus silencieux et distant que d'habitude pour son entourage. Chacun nota facilement la différence mais personne n'osa lui demander ce qu'il avait. Sévérus pouvait être terrifiant lorsqu'il était en colère. La seule qui n'était pas inquiète de son comportement était sa capitaine. Elle semblait être entourée d'une aura de satisfaction et d'amusement chaque fois que sa vice-capitaine abordait le sujet. Ce qui intriguait sans fin cette dernière. Le comportement bien étrange de leur lieutenant fit rapidement le tour de la division et bien évidement Shunsui en entendit parler lorsqu'il quitta la division. Souriant comme un huard, il se dirigea vers sa division avant de se préparer pour son dîner avec Sévérus.

Sévérus resta dans ses pensées le reste de la journée, en conflit avec lui-même. Tantôt content d'avoir l'attention du beau brun, tantôt en colère avec lui-même pour avoir accepté un rendez-vous avec un dragueur invétéré. Sévérus se souvenait de l'amour qu'il avait eu pour sa meilleure amie de son vivant, il avait été blessé quand elle était sortie avec son ennemi d'enfance. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Il avait d'ailleurs tenté de la retrouver lors de son arrivée ici mais sans succès. Il avait peur de s'attacher à quelqu'un qui finirait par le jeter plus tard. Las, Sévérus retourna dans ses quartiers à la fin de sa journée pour se préparer. Il fit une rapide toilette histoire d'enlever l'odeur du sang et de sueur s'accrochant à lui. Puis s'habilla d'un simple shihakushō noir, il laissa son Zanpakuto sous son oreiller puis, fin prêt, il se dirigea vers sa porte qu'il ferma derrière lui. Notant l'heure, il rejoignit l'entrée de la quatrième division en shunpo. Le capitaine Kyoraku l'attendait déjà. Un bon point pour lui nota-t-il distraitement.

« Pile à l'heure, mon cher.

\- Toujours, je suis étonné de vous voir à l'heure par contre.

\- Ah mais je suis toujours à l'heure pour les choses que j'apprécie.

\- Je ne suis pas une chose, ni un jouet avec lequel vous pourrez vous amuser comme bon vous semble. Rétorqua Sévérus le ton glacial et cinglant.

\- Oh non, bien sûr que non mon cher. Tu es bien plus que ça, tu es une personne tellement intéressante. J'ai hâte d'apprendre tout à ton sujet.

\- Ah, je ne suis donc qu'une curiosité à vos yeux. Jusqu'à ce que vous vous lassiez et passez à autre chose.

Shunsui le regarda un instant, soupçonnant quelque chose de ses paroles. Un rapide éclat d'émotion passant dans les yeux de Sévérus attendrit le capitaine. Souriant doucement, celui-ci se rapprocha du lieutenant et lui prit doucement la main. Il posa celle de libre sur la joue de l'autre la prenant en coupe.

« Tu es loin de n'être que ça Sévérus. J'aimerais vraiment voir où nous pourrions aller tous les deux. J'ai certes une certaine réputation mais c'est certainement plus de l'amusement pour moi et passer le temps que vraiment accumuler des conquêtes. J'ai certes eu plus de relation que quelques-unes au cours de mes plus de deux mille ans d'existence. Mais j'ai vraiment envie d'apprendre à te connaître et voir jusqu'où nos chemins s'entremêleront. »

Sévérus resta sans voix au discours de Shunsui. Il fronça un peu les sourcils observant l'homme devant lui qui venait en gros de lui dire qu'il voulait une relation sérieuse avec lui. Jugeant de son honnêteté, il pencha légèrement la tête vers la droite juste assez pour être noté si attentif mais pas plus puis se mit en marche. Kyoraku légèrement tendu, regarda le brun s'éloigné sans bouger. Complètement confus. Sévérus leva les yeux au ciel avant de tourner la tête vers l'homme.

« Tu viens, il me semble que tu m'as invité à dîner. »

C'est le sourire aux lèvres que Shunsui rejoignit le brun, heureux et empressé de voir où leur relation les mèneraient.

 **Fin.**

* * *

1 Chat maléfique se transformant en humain

2 Art du sabre

3 Combat au corps à corps

4 Technique de déplacement

5 Poison du Serpent

 **Alors tout d'abord : non, il n'y aura pas de suite à cet Os.**

 **Sinon j'espère que ça vous a plut !  
Je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire =)  
Bisous  
Z.**


End file.
